Amor inesperado
by Seremoon
Summary: Harry y Charlie se van haciendo cercanos y poco a poco se enamoran. Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Harry Potter / Charlie Weasley_

 **Amor inesperado**

* * *

Después de la guerra Charlie Weasley se quedó en casa con su familia, principalmente por la muerte de su hermano Fred, aunque realmente estaba preocupado por Harry. Él deseaba poder consolarlo ya que lo consideraba como un hermano, eso era al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo sus sentimientos fueron cambiando hasta darse cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Harry.

Todos los momentos que pasaban juntos estaban cargados de melancolía y como siempre él trataba de animarlo hasta prácticamente rogarle que ya no se sintiera culpable por la muerte de Fred. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo más y más cercanos hasta que Charlie por fin logró convencer a Harry de pasar unos días solos en Grimauld Place para distraerse y así el pelinegro le podría mostrar el mundo muggle sin problemas.

Toda la familia Weasley notaba la interacción que tenían ambos chicos y a pesar de todo estaban felices ya que Harry estaba superando las cosas poco a poco y además Charlie se veía muy contento y pasaba más tiempo con su familia. La única que no podía soportarlo era la pequeña pelirroja que seguía enamorada de Harry.

Ginny no entendía como es que su hermano en tan poco tiempo había logrado que Harry se fijara en él. Parecía que no podían estar separados, ambos cuidándose y si uno se movía el otro hacia los mismo. Siempre girando uno alrededor del otro.

Esa noche dieron la noticia de que estarían un tiempo en el mundo muggle, pero que los visitarían. Todos se alegraron mucho por los chicos y pensaron que era una gran idea excepto cierta pelirroja que derrochaba celos por todos los poros de su piel.

La noticia de que ambos chicos estarían viviendo solos durante dos semanas en la casa de Harry y en el mundo muggle no lo podía soportar, ella tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo. Así que tomando como toda una serpiente rastrera se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Harry plantándole un beso frente a toda su familia.

Todos estaban en shock. Nadie podía creer que Ginny se atreviera a hacer tal cosa. Aunque lo más impactante fue cuando Charlie se levantó y salió furiosos de la madriguera. Camino hasta un claro donde comenzó a descargar toda su frustración contra los árboles y plantas que había a su alrededor. Él sabía perfectamente que su hermanita amaba a Harry, pero ella nunca intento comprenderlo solo lo quería por ser el niño que vivió, su fama y su dinero.

Y aunque él sabía que Harry si correspondía sus sentimientos no podía evitar sentir celos hacia su hermana. Harry era de él y de nadie más. Poco a poco se fue calmando y termino recostado de un árbol viendo el cielo nocturno.

Después de la salida de Charlie un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la madriguera, nadie parecía respirar debido a la acción de Ginny. El primero en salir de ella fue Harry…

—¿Qué significa esto Ginny? —preguntó mirando a Ginny seriamente.

—Yo te amo Harry, eso es lo que ese beso significa para mí —respondió sonrojada.

Ella esperaba que el pelinegro por fin se diera cuenta de su existencia.

—-Lo siento Ginny, pero yo no te amo —explicó tranquilamente tomando su mano—. Para mi eres como una hermana pequeña y yo amo a alguien más, lo siento.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta salió a buscar a cierto pelirrojo que de seguro estaría destrozando todo a su paso, como un dragón cuando cuida de sus huevos. Y como lo predijo ahí estaba su chico. Porque él ya era suyo.

—Vaya, veo que por aquí paso un Cola cuerno húngaro —dijo sonriendo y acercándose al chico.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —susurró. Lanzando un hechizo desconocido las cosas comenzaron a regresar a la normalidad.

—Lo sé —respondió abrazándolo—. No sé qué le paso a Ginny ahí dentro, pero creo que la noticia de que viviríamos juntos la descoloco demasiado.

—Lo mismo pensé, pero no pude evitar salir corriendo de ahí —dijo besando en la frente al pelinegro.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar —murmuró.

—No quiero regresar, quiero irme contigo —declaró con una sonrisa abrazándolo y dándole un tierno beso en los labios transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos.

Ambos chicos se quedaron un buen rato hablando sobre ellos y sobre lo que les esperaba en un futuro. Ahora los dos estarían siempre juntos ya que viajarían a Rumania para iniciar con el entrenamiento de Harry y para empezar a vivir juntos como la pareja enamorada que eran.

Nada ni nadie podría separarlos, de eso Charlie se encargaría.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia._


End file.
